beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 29
is the 29th episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 173rd episode of Metal Saga. It first aired on October 21, 2012 in Japan. Plot As the battles to enter in Neo Battle Bladers rage on, Zyro is on a roll with consecutive wins and victories as he leads into victory. Despite this, he just obtained an unwelcome visit from Sakyo and Takanosuke, the former of which would like a battle with Zyro to enter in Neo Battle Bladers. Remembering their past fight and the fury Dark Knight Dragooon held, Zyro accepts as he and Sakyo prepare for a fight. But before they battle Takanosuke talks to the two bladers saying they should join forces. Unexpectedly yet again, a new Blader barges into the tournament to confront Zyro, himself. Known as Spike Bourne, Spike challenges Zyro for a battle in Neo Battle Bladers, causing Zyro to be distracted and forget his planned rematch with Sakyo. Holding the Beyblade, Thief Zirago WA130HF, he puts it against Zyro's Samurai Ifraid W145CF and with it, the sound goes off to signal their battle. Takanosuke and Maru watch from the sidelines, as Maru seems concerned about Spike and the Beyblade this Blader possesses. Meanwhile, Kira and Yoshio exchange a talk with the Unabara brothers, conversating about the so-called Revizer who was the top in the lineage of Defense-Types. Still infuriated with the outcome and the fact he never collected a rematch, Kite furiously challenges Yoshio to a rematch to finally decide the better defender: Goreim or Revizer. While Yoshio accepts, his master, Kira, gets a battle with Eight as they all compete for a position in Neo Battle Bladers. As Yoshio and Kite walk to a BeyStadium to commence their battle, five gangmembers surround Yoshio, each arming their Beyblades as him while a voice commands them. Revealed as Akuya, he wishes to pit Yoshio in a six-way battle of him against Akuya and his teammates. While not intimidated at all, he gladly accepts as he launches out Bandid Goreim and the others do the same. Ultimately, the five Beys trap Goreim just long enough for Gargole to come in and fight. Back at Zyro's battle with Spike, the Beys clash in an epic battle as the Blader of Fire must find a way to defeat this also Fire-elemental Beyblade. Using the WA130HF combo, Thief Zirago clashes and smacks Ifraid with multiple slashes while Samurai Ifraid does the same to counter-attack. Maru uses her BeyComputer to research Thief Zirago, fearing the outcome and hoping Zyro wins, with Takanosuke feeling the same. The two Bladers are fired up as Zyro must win, or else he loses a position in Neo Battle Bladers... Major Events *Zyro battles Spike Bourne, a DNA Blader and assassin. *The final Eight Bladers of the tournament will be decided. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Akuya Onizaki *Yoshio Iwayama *Kira Hayama *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Selen Garcia *Spike Bourne Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Guardian Revizer 160SB (Kite's) *Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's) *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF (Sakyo's) *Archer Gargole SA165WSF (Akuya's) *Bandid Goreim DF145BS (Yoshio's) *Berserker Begirados SR200BWD (Kira's) *Thief Zirago WA130HF (Spike's) Featured Beybattles *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Spike Bourne (Thief Zirago WA130HF) = continued in next episode *Eight Unabara (Pirates Orojya 145D) vs Kira Hayama (Berserker Begirados SR200BWD) = continued in next episode *Kite Unabara (Guardian Revizer 160SB) vs Akuya's Gang (Multiple HWS Beys) = continued in next episode *Yoshio Iwayama (Bandid Goreim DF145BS) vs Akuya Onizaki (Archer Gargole SA165WSF) = continued in next episode Gallery Trivia Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes